


Affaire  De Coeur (Chris Jericho/OC/AJ Styles)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, NSFW, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Smut, Daddy kink, threesome, slight m/m.





	Affaire  De Coeur (Chris Jericho/OC/AJ Styles)

“Sh- Stop it,” Becca hissed.

As hard as she tried, she knew she wasn’t convincing anyone much less herself. The fingers dancing along her panty line were wanted desperately. After being teased and denied the entire night, her panties were soaked and her resolve was completely gone.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do baby girl,” Chris rumbled lowly as fingers dipped beneath the elastic of her panties.

Her breath caught and she locked eyes with the brunette man in the chair before her, who sat there, simply smirking. Eyelids fluttered shut at the first brush of contact on her clit, cutting AJ off from her sight. Whimpering, she clawed at Chris’ forearms, silently willing him to touch her more.

“Hard as you fight it, I know you want it. You love nothing more than being fucked like the dirty little whore you are. Don’t you? You’d love for all the people on this floor to hear you screaming my name as I fuck you, wouldn’t you?”

She shook her head, fighting for her independence despite the aching need in her pussy begging her to do otherwise. Thick and hot his fingers shoved into her cunt, making her arch and gasp out raggedly.

“You’re so fucking wet already and I’ve barely touched you. I knew you wanted it.”

“N-No, I-”

Her words turned into a mashed up moan when her dress hem was jerked up as he pulled down the bust line, exposing her red panties and tanned breasts. Cheeks warming, she was barely able to look at AJ, but she was instantly glad she had. His shirt was now gone, giving her an incredible view of his thick, defined muscles, and his hand was in his jeans, lazily stroking up and down.

“You like watching him jack off to you?” Chris asked huskily, grinding his cock against her ass.

She nodded immediately, licking her lips at the sight.

“Well let’s give him something to really enjoy then baby.”

A loud smack filled the room and pain blossomed across her right breast, catching her breath harshly. The fingers in her pussy started thrusting in hard and fast as he took hold of her nipple and yanked.

“Oh fuck!”

“That a girl. Let it out baby girl. Tell daddy all about how it feels.”

Frustrated by her embarrassment, she whined and turned, hiding her face in his neck as her breaths came fast. Every touch and pinch had her spinning to her climax.

“I want you to cum for me. Soak my hand baby. You got that?” he demanded.

Her entire body tensed in need as his fingers changed in angle and the familiar burning pressure shocked her form.

“Y-Yes daddy,” she moaned wantonly.

A cry left her mouth as he landed a sharp smack to her other breast and pinched incredibly hard on her bud. His fingers in her cunt curled and jerked her whole body with each thrust, forcing her the last few inches to the end.

“Cum now.”

“Ooooooh fuck. Th-Thank you daddy!”

High pitched and unexpected, a squeal left her mouth as intense rolls of pleasure wracked her body, twice as good as normal.

“Shit baby girl. You’re such a good little whore for me. Look down, right now. See how wet your thighs are? You just squirted for me again. I’m so proud of you.”

When his fingers left her core, she nearly fell from the drastic emptiness he left. Heavy breathing caught her attention and she slid her gaze carefully up to find naked thighs and a naked cock being jerked hard.

“You want that, don’t you?” Chris teased, “You want to suck AJ’s dick?”

Becca nodded as she eyed the thick, rosy flesh being tugged, wanting nothing more than to swallow it whole. Said man let out a low moan and garnered her attention upwards, a whimper leaving her as she took in his flushed face and how he was biting his lip. She wanted to be the reason he was feeling good.

“Of course you do. But you’re not going to. You have to wait like a good girl.”

“Daddy, that’s not-”

A smack to her ass shut her up immediately, eyes watering at the burning sting he left behind as she struggled not to rub the tender area.

“No. Arguing. You listen to daddy and you do not question. You know that. I get what I want, when I want, how I want. Do you understand?”

Dropping her head a bit, she nodded. Suddenly his fingers were at her lips.

“Suck them clean.”

Without protest she accept the digits in an eagerly licked and sucked her own juices off of his fingers, spending extra time just wishing it was his or AJ’s dick.

“Damn Chris, does she really like that?”

“There’s a lot that she likes. We’re not even half through but there’s not enough time in an entire weekend let alone one night to show every itch she needs scratched.”

When he took his fingers away, she barely contained a whimper. Suddenly she was pushed onto the bed and forced over, Chris hovering above her body with wild eyes.

“Please, daddy, kiss me,” she begged, parting her lips.

He looked as if he was going to turn her down, but randomly his mouth crashed onto hers. Keening happily she ran her hands along his shoulders and upper back, pulling him closer. Large hands rubbed down her sides until her plump ass was cupped and pulled so his cock was nestled against her panties. Whining against his lips, she wiggled, trying to garner friction between their groins. Of course he put a stop to that right away, spanking her ass cheek hard enough to make her tear up as she whined.

“That hurt daddy,” she pouted as he pulled back.

A thumb came up and wiped away the fallen tears, a look of what might have been regret on his face.

“You need to listen to daddy or you will be punished baby girl. You know that. Now be a good girl and I won’t spank you again.”

She nodded silently and watched as he motioned AJ over, the taller man climbing on the bed.

“You want her to suck your dick?” Chris asked his best friend.

AJ nodded and suddenly Becca was rolled over into the doggy style position. Chris’ hand shoved her face forward right against the cock she was eyeing hungrily, precum smeared across the fat head not even half an inch from her nose. What she would give to taste it now.

“Suck him off then little whore.”

“Oh thank you daddy!” she gushed.

The first taste she gathered on her tongue made her moan out loud. AJ grunted and a hand took hold of her hair, pulling her deeper onto his cock. She was eager to please and easily went with the flow, swallowing all of his precum as she bobbed up and down.

“Damn Chris. You’re one lucky fucker,” AJ moaned.

“Don’t I know it,” Chris said, voice low and husky.

She almost wanted to check on him, confused by his unusual quietness, but when AJ moaned again she was instantly distracted. His hips lifted to meet every slurp of his thick cock until she felt the telltale hardening of his dick. Wiggling her bottom to hopefully get Chris’ attention, she moaned and took AJ’s length as deep as she could until she couldn’t make a single noise. Nose pressed to his belly, she reveled and silently screamed in elation as he tensed.

“Oh fuckin’ hell Becca. Where can I cum Chris?”

“Cum where ever you want. She loves eating cum, but she also likes it on her tits and face. Your choice bro.”

Being discussed about like that made her pussy clench in need again. She wanted Chris to fuck her so badly, but he wasn’t. Suddenly AJ pulled out and started jerking his dark red cock, aimed right at her face as she panted heavily.

“Open your mouth,” he demanded.

Becca complied quickly and stuck out her tongue as he moaned lowly, his entire body shaking as the first ribbon landed across her nose, the second on her cheek, and finally the last two shot into her mouth. Groaning she swallowed his cum and zealously jumped forward, sucking his dripping head into her mouth, licking until no more came off and his moans sounded pained.

“Tell him thank you,” Chris demanded.

“Thank you AJ,” she said breathlessly, looking up to him from under her dark lashes.

As he stared down at her, her pussy gave another throb, making her whimper. A worried look came across his face. She then realized just how kind he really was. Even in sex power play he was apprehensive.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Oh, she’s still horny,” Chris explained as if it were no big deal.

She wanted to glare at him but stopped dead when he spoke again.

“Would you like to help her?”

Suddenly she felt incredibly shy under AJ’s gaze. Very few men had touched her, and none other than Chris in the last year, and it made her anxious at the thought of AJ pleasing her.

“Well hell yes. What kind of question is that man? What do ya want me to do?” AJ asked.

Becca froze as she heard Chris instruct AJ to lie down, then patted her leg. Silently she followed his instructions to move up the bed.

“Now kneel over his face.”

“I- I can’t do that daddy,” she whispered, eyes wide, shaking her head, “I don’t wanna hurt him.”

“Oh come on Becca, you won’t hurt me,” AJ said.

She still shied away, starting to back up, until Chris snapped his fingers, drawing her gaze.

“You will kneel and you will let him eat you out baby girl.”

“But-”

“Come on princess,” AJ spoke.

That name. It made her whole body warm up. He patted the pillow by his head and she cautiously climbed over. It felt so strange to be over someone’s head, having done it very little with Chris. Hands clamped down on her thighs instantly.

“Calm down. I’ve got you,” AJ assured her.

Hot breaths puffed across her lips before she felt his tongue run up her slit.

“O-Oooh,” she gasped, going weak for a moment.

“You taste wonderful princess. Relax.”

The second and third licks found her body loosening up until she was letting him pull her down.

“Such a good girl,” she heard from between her legs.

It brought all her boundaries down, letting her focus simply on the pleasure induced by his skilled tongue. Suddenly Chris moved in front of her, taking her in for a soft kiss.

“You are being a very good girl. You’ve definitely earned a treat.”

She quietly preened, a whimpering moan leaving her lips as AJ’s tongue swirled around her clit fast. It was so hard to focus on two different things, but when she realized Chris was jacking off she had to look down.

“Oh daddy!”

Her eyes were blown wide in lust as she unleashed a hellish moan, realizing he was jerking both his and AJ’s cocks together, both at attention and leaking. She met his gaze in startled curiosity and found him smirking.

“Come taste both of us baby.”

Losing herself for a moment, she cursed before leaning down. It was a painful stretch but she managed to fit both cocks in her mouth, stretching her obscenely wide. It was also the best thing she’d ever experienced, jolting the lust in her body to it’s highest limit. Her head bobbed quick and deep, as she watched his hand rub the parts she couldn’t reach.

“I’m so proud of you Becca. You’re doing so good. You’ve made daddy very happy baby. Now I want you to cum. Ride AJ’s face and let him pleasure you baby.”

AJ’s hands moved from her hips up over to grab her ass and pulled her down farther then back up, making her blush as she realized she was literally humping his face. Squeezing her eyes shut in bliss, she sucked on them harder. Both cocks twitched in her mouth enticingly. Apparently AJ had no qualms about her doing just what Chris said, bringing her quickly towards her end.

“I need you to cum now baby.”

It was there, teasing her with it’s burning edge.

“Cum all over his face Becca, just let go.”

Whimpering she gave up her modesty, rutting against the delicious muscle stroking her clit. Suddenly the back of her head was cupped and she was choked. Gagging and moaning, she felt the lightening strike hard, whiting out her brain for a moment with blinding pleasure. It was a domino effect. Riding out her climax, she felt more than heard both men moan right before her mouth was flooded with cum. She left no drop behind, licking and sucking every inch she could reach until exhaustion took over her body. Arms took her up and she was moved to lie right on the bed, trapped between both men.

“You did so good baby. So damn good. I can’t believe how perfect you are,” Chris murmured softly, kissing along her skin.

She couldn’t help a smile and nuzzled into him.

“You really are Becca. Chris is lucky to have ya.”

Her face heated up and she let out an embarrassed whimper, hiding in Chris’ chest to which he chuckled.

“She really doesn’t do well with compliments,” he explained, petting her hair softly.

“Sexy and adorable,” AJ said with a laugh.

A second hand landed on her side and started rubbing gently from her back to her side and up and down, goosebumps rapidly overwhelming her body as she softly moaned in relaxation. It was quiet for at least ten minutes before someone spoke.

“I just gotta ask,” AJ asked softly, almost as if he didn’t want Becca to hear.

“What’s up bro?”

“On a scale of one to ten, what’s the chances of getting to do this again?” AJ asked.

Chris let out a hum and Becca waited intently, having been wondering the same thing herself.

“Considering Becca really likes you, I’d say an eight,” Chris replied.

“She likes me?”

“Oh yeah. This naughty girl has been lusting after you for months,” suddenly her ass was smacked hard and she squealed, jerking upright with face burning hotter than fire, Chris smirking at her, “Isn’t that right?”

Her mouth refused to work as AJ took her chin and turned her towards him. Without another word, he kissed her softly, hesitantly, then rolled her back towards Chris.

“Good to know.”

Everyone went silent at the point and soon after Chris started snoring, Becca followed after.


End file.
